


Temporal Paradox

by xube



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU!Sam Winchester, Coffee, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Glasses, Humor, Kale!SAm, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Paradox, Steve Jobs!Sam Winchester, TED talk!Sam Winchester, Temporal Paradox, Time Travel, kale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xube/pseuds/xube
Summary: "Time is self correcting. Our timeline is changing to this new one... If we don't fix this then we become those other versions of ourselves."





	Temporal Paradox

 

D: “Why does your hair look like that?”

S: “What’s wrong with it?”

 D: “It’s all slicked back and weird.”

S: “Dean, I’ve been wearing my hair like this for years.”

D: “You definitely  _haven’t_.”

—

D: “Hey, I just brewed some coffee if you want some.”

S: “Coffee? Dude, you know the chlorogenic acids in coffee can cause heart problems right? I’m thinking about cutting it out of my diet.”

D: “It’s 5 in the morning, you seriously don’t want coffee right now?”

S: “Oh, did you brew some coffee? Yeah, sure, fill me up.”

D: “Sammy, are you feeling okay? I literally just told you that I brewed some.”

S: “Brewed some  _coffee_? Ew, gross.”

—

S: “Dean! Where’s my black sweater?”

D: “What black sweater?”

S: “The turtleneck. I could have sworn I had one in my duffle bag.”

D: “Did you just say ’ _turtleneck_ ’?”

—

S: “Yeah, but according to New York penal code §130.20, what Nick did could be considered sexual misconduct.”

D: “How do you know that?”

S: “Oh I had this client up in Syracuse, an undertaker. I got him off on a technicality.”

D: “What?”

S: “What??”

D: “What do you mean a client in Syracuse?”

S: “What are you talking about? Since when do we call victims ‘clients’? We haven’t been through Syracuse in years.

D: "No, you just said… never mind.”

—

D: “What was with that shot? You missed the witch by a good 3 feet.”

S: “Yeah, I’m starting to think I might need glasses.”

—

D: “What’s in the bag?”

S: “Oh, organic fertilizer and kale seeds. I don’t trust that the kale they have at Thriftway. It’s not even certified organic. I want to start a garden to make sure our kale is as pure as it can be.”

D: “What do we need 'pure’ kale for?”

S: “Vitamins and antioxidants, obviously.”

D: “oH yeAh SUre, 'ObvIOuSLy.’”

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shut Up, I’m Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824787) by [jublke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jublke/pseuds/jublke)




End file.
